Tales of the World: Mystery of Life
by ReverieYui
Summary: A descender is born in Terresia. He was told of his mission, but later on in his life, he wonders why he has to do something as big when he had not decided this in the first place. Friendship is put to the test and hopefully he will find his answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own Radiant Mythology, only the descender.**

**To get to know how the descender looks like, imagine the one on Radiant Mythology 2 (I still haven't played it though. Just search for the second game's opening on youtube.)**

Chapter 1: And We Meet

"Wake up! Your world Terresia, it's in real trouble!"

"Come on... WAKE UP!"

"..." The brown haired descender finally opened his eyes for the first time.

"Finally! I've been calling out to you for sometime now! You had me worried, I thought you wouldn't wake up!"

Staring at the creature in front of him, he stood up and gazed at his surroundings.

"Where are we? And who are you?" looking back at the strange animal.

"We're at the base of the world tree, it gave birth to you just now. I'm Mormo, what's yours?"

"I'm Kyouta."

"Alright! Nice to meet you Kyouta!"

"Uh, same here."

_I wonder what he is, he has wings, unlike me. _Scratching his head, "So, can you explain everything to me? I have no clue what's going on in here."

"You're a descender, just like me. I came from Yaoon though, that's why I don't look like anything from this planet."

"Well, that answers my question, but what's a descender?"

"You are born in Terresia to be it's descender..."

"Ahhh!

Mormo became startled and his eyes widened, "A scream?" looking at Kyouta he hurriedly flew over to the source, "Come on! Someone is in danger, we gotta help ---"

When he paused, he didn't notice Kyouta running towards the other end of the path, when he did... he got hit and fell into the nearby water.

_I gotta hurry, there's no telling what kind of danger that person is in._

Reaching the end, he saw a soldier blocking the way of a pink haired girl.

"KYOUTA! You didn't have to hit me like that! Or you could have at least looked where you were going!"

"Shh!"

Mormo stared at Kyouta and flew over to him, "Oh, so you saw who screamed for help..."

"I can't hear!" he murmured, and he suddenly grabbed Mormo and covered his mouth and continued to eavesdrop.

"You! You must be some sort of spy!" the soldier said, taking the girl's arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up." He said and took a look of the female's face, after he did, he put his hand on her chin forcing her to look different ways. "You look pretty cute, too bad I have to kill you, based on orders. Sorry." In a cold tone.

Kyouta ran towards them while taking up his axe.

"What was..." before the soldier could look behind him, something dug into his shoulder, and it stinged alot, because of that, he lost his grip on the girl. Mormo, a good distance away from the battle, stared astonished at his partner.

"You... you better run away now!" the enemy taking his sword up, tried to cut Kyouta but he was able to dodge.

"Keep quiet." With that, Kyouta slashed rapidly towards the soldier, who was currently getting severely wounded.

Seeing as his opponent seemed to take enough, he stopped and headed towards the girl. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?"

The pink headed female looked at him, "Nope, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me back there." She replied with a smile. "My name is Kanonno, who are you?"

"I'm Kyouta, you better head over to my friend over there, there might be more company than just that guy." Before he could finish, something jumped behind him and was about to hit him, luckily he saw it and within a second blocked the attack.

"Don't underestimate me boy! You must be her cohort." As he started to attack Kyouta again.

Kyouta could only block, for if he moved, Kanonno could get hit.

"Damn it... DIE!" the fustrated enemy said and he finally hit Kyouta at his side. Blood was rushing out of the wound.

"Tsch... you..." in a cold voice. Kyouta's sight was getting blurrier by the second.

"Kyouta!" yelled Kanonno, making her way towards her new friend.

Before she could get to him, Kyouta released a powerful attack, sending the soldier a good distance from him. Mormo flew up to the now non-moving body to see that the soldier was dead.

"He's dead! Wohoo! You did it Kyouta!"

Kyouta on the other hand places his hand over the wound while breathing heavily. "He could hit real hard..."

"Kyouta! Your wound... we have to bring you to town quick!" Kanonno kneeled beside Kyouta to check up on his wound. "You're bleeding heavily... come on, let's go!" She placed his shoulder on her back to help him stand up. "Don't give up on us here!" Stepping forward, a gray haired man appeared before them.

"Kanonno! Are you alright?"

"Chester, we gotta help him get back to town!"

Mormo went near them but Kyouta blacked out. Too much blood came out of him.

"Kyouta! Hurry, please help us! We have to heal him quick!" Mormo pleaded with Chester.

"Who is he...?"

"He's a friend of mine, he saved me back there. Come on Chester!" said Kanonno with a stern look.

Seeing the resolve in her eyes, he carried Kyouta on his back into town, with Kanonno walking nearby looking worried.

_Please hold on... just a little more distance and we'll be there... _

Sitting on her shoulder, Mormo looked at Kanonno. He knew what she was thinking and was hoping the same.

**Krimson Rain's work gave me an idea for mine. So I'd like to thank her very much! Please enjoy, R&R guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the descender**

**Ah... glad to know someone actually reads this, I thought no one would bother to. Weirdly the note I edited on the first chapter won't show so I'll put it up here. Krimson Rain's fanfic gave me the idea for the first chapter so all credit goes to her XD, anyway R & R guys, makes me know if someone reads lol. **

**Chapter 2: Ailily- The Town full of Mana**

It was dark, when he finally opened his eyes the first person he saw was her.

"Ngh..." he sat up from his bed, looking around not knowing where he was.

"You shouldn't strain yourself, better lay down more a bit, it took some time for us to find someone to help recover you."

He recognized the voice but he unable to see clearly with all the blood that's left his body.

"Kyouta, here's some medecine, better drink it."

Focusing his view, he remembered the green eyed girl. It was Kanonno, on her shoulder was a sleepy little Mormo, who's saliva is currently dripping after dozing off.

"Kanonno... where are we?" taking a grip of his wounded side, "And why is it so dark?"

Smiling, the pink haired girl replied, "We're at the inn, Chester carried you into town and we got you here as fast as we could. It's night time too..." turning to the window, "... the stars are so bright tonight, I wish I could just sit and relax even for a day just to look at the stars..."

The moonlight caught Kyouta's attention, for the moment, when Kanonno opened the window it seemed the moon was smiling at her, telling her everything was to be fine.

"Well, why don't you? I don't think it's bad since it's just a day that you wish for."

"That isn't so easy..." looking back at Kyouta, "I have some errands to run for the guild. It isn't that I mind but sometimes I want to have a rest and just want to try to regain my memories." She seemed depressed and sat down on the bed beside Kyouta, "I have amnesia you see, you too right?" putting on a faint smile.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know. Mormo said I was born from the World Tree though."

"You're silly Kyouta" giggling, "But I hope we both find our homes, who knows, we might have the same home town."

"Yeah, maybe." Kyouta said with a bright smile, it was enough to warm anyone up.

"Haha, yeah... well I better get going, I'll show you around and bring you to the guild tomorrow. If you need anything, I'm in the room on your right. I asked the innkeeper to keep our rooms near so if anything happens, or if you feel hurt just go and shout then I'd come running, okay Kyouta?"

"Mhm, thank you very much Kanonno. Good night."

"Night, Mormo's by your pillow by the way, you might fall asleep on him, he might be think as a pancake tomorrow if you don't notice him."

"Hey.... I'm not that heavy!" He said with a laugh.

"Haha, who knows, maybe Chester just needs some more exercise. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye!"

After closing the door, Kyouta stood up and stared at the night sky.

"It really is beautiful, Terresia really is so beautiful..."

"GOOD MORNING KYOUTA!" The flying cat yelled with glee

"Geez Mormo, I'm not deaf, you don't need to shout, you probably woke Kanonno up now too, I mean just look, it's still dark outside!"

Just as the descender said it Kanonno came rushing into the room.

"Wha? What is it? I don't think I see anyone coming in here except me!" Looking around with a broom in her hand ready to give a quick and hard hit to anything suspicious roaming around the room.

"D-Drop the broom Kanonno! It was just me!" Shaking behind Kyouta

"Huh? Uh, so it was you Mormo... don't scare me like that, I thought something was up in this room. I even hit my head at the wall trying to get this thing." Yawning, "Good thing I just finished dressing up."

Kyouta looked at Kanonno, "That's early, where are you going?"

"Some errands like I said last night, you better get ready soon too Kyouta, and you too Mormo."

"Sounds good to me, guild right? But can we get some food first?"

"No problem! Hey... why's Mormo so still?"

Grabbing Mormo Kyouta toyed with him a little, even spinning him around.

"Stiff as a rock. Must have been too scared of that broom, might have thought I'd make him a baseball."

"Uh, no Kanonno, I think I know why now..."

"Hmmm?"

"Behind you." Pointing at Kanonno's back.

Looking behind her, she saw a man who's face was covered with pie moving forward slowly like a zombie and a knife in one hand. "I've got you now... Mr. Porkie~"

Both Kyouta and Kanonno look terrified and with a swift smack to the face, the pie flew to a table and the face of the man was seen.

"H-huh? Where's Mr. Porkie? I mean the giant boar!" Cried the red haired man who just about moved to a corner of the room and made a knee hugging position, "I almost got him, he stole my pie!"

"E-eh... Reid, sorry about that, but why did you have to make us have a heart attack, I mean look at Mormo, he's out cold!"

Kyouta on the other hand was still too astonished to speak but stood up and took the pie, "_Is this is the pie he was talking about...?" _

"There it is! There's my pie!" Running toward Kyouta.

"Thanks a lot buddy! Here, have a taste!" Grabbing the pie, Reid took a spoon, took a big piece and forced everything inside Kyouta's mouth.

"How's it taste?"

"Sigh... Reid, maybe you shouldn't use too much strength on Kyouta for now, he's injured."

"De-delicious..." Kyouta was looking green though, "_I wonder what this pie is made out of... or where he took this from, it's horrible!"_

"Oh, so he's the guy Arche was talking about." Looking back at Kyouta, "Really? Arche made it just for me, people say it's horrible but good thing I found another one who likes it just as much as I do!"

"Did you just say Arche... Arche, made the pie...?" Kanonno sounded so nervous.

"Yeah, hey wait, where'd he go to?"

When both of them looked they heard someone throwing up in the bathroom.

"Was that really supposed to happen?" Asked Mormo.

"What just happened to him..." Reid lookes confused, " I better get going and ask Arche to make him some cake, it might make him feel better."

"Oh...okay..." Kanonno began to sweat just hearing Kyouta after eating Arche's food, "_Not being mean... but even I'm not nice enough as to try to eat Arche's bad cooking. Tough luck Kyouta, I'll go and buy some pills."_

"Stay here Mormo, I'll buy some medicine." Putting Mormo down, "Kyouta! Get ready, I'll be back soon."

"M...M'ka...M'kay, BWARGHHH!"

Walking Kanonno thought to herself, "_Yeah, I'm not gullible enough to eat that." _


End file.
